


Taming A Naughty Owl

by TheGayBabyJailWarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is PACKING, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayBabyJailWarden/pseuds/TheGayBabyJailWarden
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Taming A Naughty Owl

It was a cool breezy winter afternoon and the streets of Tokyo were bustling with busy people rushing back to work from their lunch breaks, young college students rushing to their next class, and curious noisy tourists walking about the lively city.  
  
Keiji Akaashi had just gotten to work when his boss had sent him a text informing him that the systems were down at the office which would make working difficult for most of the employees. His boss had also said in his message to the young man that he was free to work from home or even take the day off since he had already finished the projects he had been tasked to do and was only helping others with theirs while he waited for a new work load to come his way. The raven haired male smiled softly at his phone and quickly texted his boss back expressing his gratitude for the day off, something that he had not been lucky to have in a while. _**I will be sure to get my boss and team something as a thank you for letting me have this small break.**_ The raven haired male slipped his phone into his coat pocket and turned back in the direction of home and began walking.  
  
 ** _Kotaro will be happy to see me home. I know that he was pretty upset that I had to work today. He really needed me after what happened at the practice match yesterday…I feel bad that his team lost._ **Keiji thought inwardly and then sighed softly. ** _I’ll be home in no time. Then I will be able to give that big baby all of the attention he wants._** Keiji smiled at the thought of his boyfriend getting excited to see him home so early. The wholesome thoughts helped make his walk home feel much faster and it was as if no sooner had he left that he had magically appeared at home.  
  
Keiji made his way up the front steps to their small house and quickly pulled out his set of house keys from his pocket. He gently slid the keys into the lock on the front door and turned it only to sigh when he was met with resistance. _**It is really going to be one of those days huh?..**_ It took him a hot minute but after a fierce battle with the lock the raven haired man was finally able to get the door open and he walked inside with a small triumphant smirk. Keiji took off his shoes and set them aside neatly in the genkan before hanging up his coat and work bag on their respective coat hooks.  
  
“Kotaro! I’m home!” Keiji called out as he took off his scarf. No answer. “That’s odd…” He said to himself softly. The ravenette placed his scarf in the box of warm accessories and then turned towards the main hallway and made his way to the living room quickly.  
  
Keiji slid the door open and peaked his head inside. “Bo? Are you in here?” He asked only to frown in disappointment when his boyfriend was nowhere inside the common area. “Did he go out somewhere? Kotaro did not mention any plans to me? He should be home.” Keiji said as he slid the door shut. The frantic male made his way around their home looking for his significant other. He checked the kitchen, he trudged to the laundry room, he looked in the dining room, he peeked into their garage, he checked both bathrooms and for once he was the one left pouting sadly. “Maybe he really did go out. I can just wait for him to return-” A thud startled Keiji and his attention was instantly drawn to the door to the master bedroom.  
  
The ravenette mentally face palmed as he realised he forgot to check the bedroom and how he could forget to check the room was beyond him. He slowly walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to find quite the sight. Kotaro had one of their biggest toys, which was a bit smaller than Akaashi’s cock in length and girth, just barely inside of his bottom. “Keiji?~” Kotaro said through a surprised high pitched moan. “I had no idea that you were going to be home this early~”  
  
Keiji clicked his tongue and crossed his arms and gave the owl harried male a stern look. “Kotaro Bokuto.” He began. The use of his full name caused the other man to shudder in pleasure. “Did I give you permission to use that toy?” He asked sternly. Kotaro whined and then shook his head. “N-no Keiji.” He said with a soft whimper. Keiji shook his head and then spoke up again. “Then why is there a toy in your ass Kotaro? Why did you disobey my orders hmm? Take it out, now.”  
  
Kotaro whined and bit his lower lip softly as he removed the toy from his tight hole “I-I missed you Keiji baby. I just wanted to have something that was like you fill me.” The owl haired male pouted and placed the toy on the nightstand before sitting on his knees and putting his hands in his lap. “Keiji? Did I do a bad thing?” He asked softly. The ravenette nodded and took off his glasses and placed them on the desk in the room. He turned to Kotaro and clicked his tongue. “You have been a very bad boy Kotaro and I think it is time that you were punished for what I had to come home to.” Keiji said and slowly took off his shirt as soon as Kotaro whined softly.  
  
The ravenette unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor and then slipped his socks off and kicked them to the side. He pulled his boxers down allowing his thick cock to spring free. He shuddered in delight as it was met with the cool air around him. Keiji walked over to the bed and crossed his arms. “Kotaro, turn around.” He ordered. The owl haired male did just that and Keiji smacked his ass leaving a red handprint on his left cheek. Kotaro whined loudly at the impact but then moaned sweetly as his bottom tingled as the pain died down.  
  
Keiji smirked and climbed onto the bed then he quickly propped his back up on some pillows. He looked into his lover’s golden eyes and motioned for him to come over. “If you wanted me you should have waited for me to get home Kotaro. No matter, I am home now after all.” He said then brushed some of his boyfriend’s hair out of his face. “If you want me to fill that pretty little hole of yours you will need to help me get a lot harder than I am now.” He said softly and pet his lover’s head lovingly. Kotaro immediately knew what Keiji was hinting at and dove down to his boyfriend’s crotch, wrapping his plump lips around the head of his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
Keiji let out a low moan and he reached his hand forward and caressed Kotaro’s right cheek with his hand gently. The ravenette smiled softly and coaxed the owl haired man down onto his cock some more. Kotaro moaned softly as he felt his throat fill with Keiji’s long thick length. He slowly bobbed his head up and down causing Keiji to buck his hips in pleasure. “F-fuck!~” The male cried out in delight and ran his fingers through Kotaro’s soft two toned hair. Keiji whined as he felt his cock throb and he bit down on his lower lip gently. “Kotaro I need you to stop sucking ok? Unless you want me to cum in your mouth instead of your ass.” Keiji said almost out of breath.  
  
Kotaro's eyes widened and he let Keiji’s cock fall out of his mouth. He smiled and got down on his hands and knees and wiggled his ass in his lover’s face teasingly. Keiji grinned and got on his knees and lined his cock up with Kotaro's entrance. He placed his hands on Kotaro’s cheeks and spread them slowly. “I will say even though you were naughty and disobeyed me you did take away from the time that would have been needed to prep you. I guess I can’t be too upset with you.” He said and gave the owl haired male a grin. “Are you ready for my cock Kotaro?” He asked him softly. Kotaro nodded. “Keiji I am so ready! I need you so badly! Please let me feel your cock inside of me! Please!” He begged his boyfriend. “So needy. Alright Kotaro I will give you what you want.” Keiji said as he slowly slid into his lover.  
  
Keiji’s eyes closed briefly as he felt his cock pulse inside of Kotaro’s warm heat as he continued to push in. Kotaro moaned softly as he felt his boyfriend’s cock push into him slowly and he whined once he had bottomed out. Keiji thrusted into Kotaro once before stopping and teasing one of his stiffened nipples. The owl haired male whimpered and bounced against his lover's cock. “Kotaro. Do not move.” Keiji said sternly earning a needy whine from his lover. “But Keiji!~” Kotaro whined his name loudly. “I want you to move so bad and if you don’t then I have to.” He said and then whimpered when Keiji smacked his ass.  
  
“You will not move until I say it is ok to do so. Do you understand me Kotaro? Do not move.” Keiji said and then squeezed one of Kotaro’s nipples tightly, earning a loud whine from the male positioned on his cock. “I-I understand Keiji!~” He moaned out loudly. "I won't move! I'll be good! I swear I will be a good boy and not move at all!" Keiji gave him a satisfied nod and then teased him a bit further before letting go of his nipple and continuing his thrusts.  
  
Kotaro moaned loudly as he felt his lover hit near his prostate. “F-Fuck!~” He cried out. “Keiji you are so close to my prostate! You are so close, so so close!” The male moaned again once his boyfriend had managed to hit his prostate. He bit his lower lip and then whined. “Keiji I’m gonna cum!” Kotaro said softly. Keiji reached forward and pinched the head of his boyfriend’s cock. “You are not going to cum until I say so.” He said which earned him a whimper from the man in front of him.  
  
Keiji pulled his cock out slightly and slammed it into Kotaro quickly, he continued his thrusts at that same pace moaning loudly. The ravenette began panting from the change of pace. Keiji placed a hand on Kotaro’s side lovingly and smiled softly. “Your moans are so beautiful Ko.~” Keiji said softly. “Please, keep moaning for me.” He said those words of praise so gently that it left Kotaro whining and moaning even louder than he had the entire time. The man was such a sucker for praise.  
  
Kotaro whined and sucked in a breath of air. “Nnngh!~” He grunted quietly and turned his head to look at his lover with a soft expression. “Keiji..I wanna cum so bad. Can I please cum Keiji? Please?” He begged and whined softly.. “Ko baby~” He moaned lowly. “I am so close. Just hold on a little bit longer ok?” Keiji said and Kotaro whined in protest. Keiji picked up the pace of his thrusts and then got an idea. He grunted and thrusted into Kotaro at a different angle earning a loud moan from the owl haired male. “Keiji!~” He cried out. Keiji gasped and grunted. “F-fuck!~” He moaned. “Kotaro I-I’m gonna cum! Cum with me!” He said and let go of the head of his boyfriend’s cock quickly.  
  
The pleasure that both men had been feeling had become too much for them and they felt heat pool in their abdomens before they both cried out each other’s names as they came. Kotaro and Keiji panted heavily and the owl haired male collapsed forward onto the mattress while Keiji collapsed backwards onto the pillows that he had used to prop himself up previously. Once Kotaro had regained some of his energy he crawled up the bed until he was next to his lover and snuggled into his side. “That was amazing Keiji! Who knew disobeying you like that would be so much fun!” Kotaro said and chuckled softly. Keiji rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before ruffling his hair gently. “Yeah yeah.” He said and then poked the taller male’s cheek. Kotaro gave him a soft pout and then nuzzled his face into Keiji’s chest. “Awww Keiji! You don’t gotta sound so bored!” He whined earning a grin from the raven haired male.  
  
Keiji pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead before standing up and walking over to their closet and grabbing some pajamas. “Hey Kotaro?” He said as he searched for a new pair of boxers. Kotaro turned to look at his boyfriend with a curious expression. “What’s up babe?” He answered innocently.  
  
Keiji grinned at him.  
  
“You might want to get a bigger toy if you plan on disobeying me again just because you miss me.”  
  
  
 _ **A little reminder really does go a long way.**_ He thinks to himself as he watches as Kotaro hides his blushing face behind a pillow.  
  
Tonight was a pretty good night to tame his owl and if he was being honest Keiji wouldn’t mind doing it again if he was given the chance and he had a pretty good feeling that this would not be the last time his lover would need to be taught who was in charge.


End file.
